


utterly and stupidly in love

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, but there are characters that are mentioned, it's mostly tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: tsukishima helps yamaguchi with homework(this was supposed to be short but i got carried away)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 32





	utterly and stupidly in love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking! kudos and comments are appreciated, Enjoyyy!! <333

Yamaguchi sat on the floor of his bedroom, his math notebook and textbook sitting on the bed. He groaned and laid down on the floor. 

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Yamaguchi, your mother noticed that you were struggling on homework so she called me, you okay in there?” Tsukishima said.

“Mghmhmmm.” Yamaguchi grumbled, still lying on the floor.

“Fine, I’m coming in.” Tsukishima walked inside to see a Yamaguchi lying and grumbling on the floor with a look that clearly says, ‘I hate this.’

“Get up Yamaguchi, I’ll teach you.” Tsukishima gently kicked Yamaguchi’s leg.

The freckled boy beamed and sat up. “Really Tsukki?!”

“Shut up or I’ll change my mind,” he grunted. “Now what did you need help with?”

“Mmmm…this part!” Yamaguchi pointed to a group of numbers in his textbook.

“What? That’s easy, are you dumb?” Tsukishima commented.

Yamaguchi pouted. “That’s so mean Tsukki!”

“So?”

“Hmph.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Whatever whatever, here I’ll explain.” He said in a monotone voice. “You first have to put the….”

“Do you get it now?” Tsukishima asked his yawning best friend. Yamaguchi then nodded slowly and muttered, “It really is easy….Tsukki can I sleep now?”

Tsukishima looked at the freckled boy, Yamaguchi was yawning and his eyes were trying to be open. Tsukishima sighed. “Fine. You can go to sleep-“

Yamaguchi then put his head on Tsukishima’s lap. “Hooray….” He said smiling before drifting off to a deep and comfy sleep.

Tsukishima blushed and tried to pry Yamaguchi off his lap, but the latter wouldn’t budge.

“Oi! Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima gently shook his best friend but the boy wouldn’t even move an inch. At that same time, Mrs. Yamaguchi suddenly opened Yamaguchi’s door holding a tray of snacks and two glasses of juice.

“Oh!” Mrs. Yamaguchi smiled in amusement. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She put down the tray on Yamaguchi’s desk and went to the door. Before she left, she said grinning, “You know Tsukishima-kun, I wouldn’t mind a son-in-law.” She winked at the flustered Tsukishima and closed the door.

Tsukishima looked down to see Yamaguchi sleeping peacefully.

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦, 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪.Tsukishima covered his red face and groaned. 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 ‘𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱.

Yamaguchi woke up to see Tsukishima sleeping, his head resting uncomfortably on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed.

He smiled fondly at the blonde and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 3:34 in the morning.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. He turned his head to the blonde. 𝘔𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘶𝘱.

Yamaguchi gently shook his best friend. “Tsukki…you should go home. Mrs. Tsukishima and Akiteru-san might be worried.”

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly, and was greeted by Yamaguchi’s look of concern. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬. Tsukishima thought still sleepy and pulled the latter into a comfy and gentle hug.

“No.” Tsukishima mumbled burying his face in Yamaguchi’s fluffy hair. “Never.”

Yamaguchi's eyebrows rose and he blushed profusely. “Ts-Tsukki…”

“Shut up.”

“…but-“

Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima glare at him. “O-okay then Tsukki….”

“Shit.” Tsukishima blushed and tried to hide his face when Yamaguchi told what happened on why the blonde was hugging the freckled boy.

Yamaguchi wasn’t any better. He was looking down, his cheeks scarlet.

“Fine fine. Let’s settle this now.” Tsukishima said seriously, his cheeks still pink. “I love you and I think you’re cute.”

Yamaguchi stopped fidgeting. He slowly looked up at the blushing but serious boy.

“W-well, if you don’t feel the same way then we could just forget this happened-“ Tsukishima stuttered but then he saw Yamaguchi crying.

“I love you too!” Yamaguchi cried, tears coming down full force.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He smiled softly and opened his arms, signaling Yamaguchi to go into his arms. The freckled boy gladly tackled his now boyfriend.

Yamaguchi buried his face in Tsukishima’s chest, hugging him tightly. Tsukishima caressed the smaller boy’s hair. 

“I love you Tsukki, so much…”

“I love you more….Tadashi.”

“WHAT????” Hinata looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the couple holding hands. “YOU TWO??? DATING????”

Kageyama was at Hinata’s side and had a look saying, ‘The frick?’ 

Sugawara was talking with Daichi and Asahi, and Tsukishima heard his senpai saying, “I told you so” and ”I knew it from the first time they went inside this gym” to Asahi and Daichi.

Tanaka and Noya dumbfounded but felt proud that their kouhais have a lovelife.

And Kiyoko, Yachi, Narita, Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Takeda were beside them, congratulating the two. 

Ukai was off to the side grumbling to his self about how, “These kids think about their love lives before studying.”

And Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were being covered in questions and “NO WAYs” from the freak duo.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima who was scowling at Hinata and Kageyama. Yamaguchi smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪. 

“That did not go well.” Tsukishima frowned, thinking of the duo freaking out because of them dating.

“Well at least they accepted us right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi giggled, hugging the blonde.

“I guess…oh right...I heard this artist I really liked..” Tsukishima said untangling his arms from Yamaguchi and grabbing his phone.

Yamaguchi sat up and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Who is it?”

“They’re called ‘Cigarettes After Sex’” Tsukishima found the playlist and pressed play. A heavenly and calming sound enveloped the room.

“Ooh~ Nice Tsukki. What’s the song called?” Yamaguchi hummed.

“Apocalypse, do you like it?”

“Very much!”

“Glad to hear that.”

He then hugged a giggling Yamaguchi and both of them fell on Tsukishima’s bed.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “I know, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima then pecked a quick kiss on Yamaguchi’s red lips. When he pulled back, he saw Yamaguchi smiling like a maniac.

“Stop that, you look like you just took crack.”

“Mhmmmm Tsukki that was nice, do it again!”

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend and laughed. “You’re such a dork.” 

The pair cuddled on Tsukishima’s bed, hugging and stealing quick kisses on the lips every now and then.They were utterly and stupidly in love.

BONUS (because why not):

Mrs. Yamaguchi walked through their hallway at 3 AM when she heard voices from her son’s room. She walked to Tadashi’s door and took a quick peek and saw Kei hugging her boy.

She smiled and closed the door silently. “Looks like I have a son-in-law now.”

**Author's Note:**

> nrtnvtuvwtubvronw idk i just rly like CAS's songs > _ <
> 
> (also pls tell me if i have grammar or writing issues, thank you for reading!)
> 
> Edit: (this is the link to the song I mentioned if you wanna listen to it: https://youtu.be/sElE_BfQ67s)


End file.
